


Come for Me (Loki x Reader) Humor

by Aora_li



Series: Avengers Bloopers Reel [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aora_li/pseuds/Aora_li
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>Rated R (M)</b> Contains Content Not Suitable for Children Under 16.</i>
</p><p>One-Shots: A Collection of Funny -and sometimes Perverted- Moments between the Avengers and different OCs or Readers. Each Shot will have it's own Rating. No summary needed. Just go read and laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come for Me (Loki x Reader) Humor

    "...ah!  _Loki_!!"

    "..."

    "Ah! Ahhh!... Oooh. Yes! Loki, please! So close-!"

    "** _ Come for me, little dove. Come undone... My Queen. _ "

 

    ~*~*~Outside of Loki's Room~*~*~

 

    "**- _My Queen_!" Loki's muffled voice seeped through the doorway. 

    "Is that-?! He just called her his Queen." Thor recognized his mother tongue anywhere as he smirked at his brother's antics. 

    "What?!!" Tony yelled as he started racing towards the door, arm raised and ready to activate his Iron Man suite to break down the wall if he needed to. "That's my little sister!!"

    Instantly, a struggle between Thor and Tony began as the Thunderer tried to reason with the Man of Iron to try and stop him. "Loki may not have his full power, but his barriers are still quite effective!"

    With a frustrated growl, Tony left the area. If anything, he  _would_  find a way through the Reindeer's God Damned Magic! Magic?! Like he believed in that shit. 

 

    ~*~*~Meanwhile~*~*~

 

    _____ sat atop Loki's bed, an angry expression on her face as she flipped through the pages in her book. Loki sat not too far from her, leaning against the head of the bed, reading his own book.  There was a smirk on his handsome features as he overheard the growling and seething words that came from under her breath before she locked eyes with him and smiled. 

    "You know, you'll owe me for this." Loki's voice was playful and -dare she say- sultry as he put his book aside and slid closer to her. All this playing pretend was such a bore to the God. 

    _____ shrugged as she closed her book and faced the Trickster God. He was like a prowling wild animal as he looked at her with his intense green eyes and that -sinful- smirk. "Whatever. It's worth it. Anthony can't keep telling me what to do. So... **' _ Your _ _Queen_ '?" _____ questioned the male skeptically as she repeated the Asgardian's language back to him. 

    _____'s eyebrows quickly shot up at his sudden proximity as he crawled and hovered over her, his hand on her waist as he pulled her underneath him. His smirk only seemed to intensify. "A fitting title, wouldn't you say," he questioned before catching her lips in a sensuous and heated dance. 

    "Most definitely, ** _ My King _ ," was _____'s breathy reply as she was pushed back onto his bed, where they spent the rest of the day and evening (undressed) and in each other's arms. 

 

**** Are meant to be spoken/read in Asgardian. But I got lazy about doing my research.**

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's actually "Cum for me," but I find it too vulgar and the title wouldn't be appropriate for Everyone. Even though the story itself is rated M I'd still want to keep the title appropriate for all ages.  FYI, I've never written for Loki before~ Sorry if he's OOC.


End file.
